Pensamientos de Seiya, una estrella enamorada
by Seiya Kou 023
Summary: ONE - SHORT. Un leve pensamiento de Seiya Kou hacia su amada...pensmaientos desgarradores y a la vez llenos de vida...y ¿Esperanza kisas?...ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN COMENTARIOS GRAX


**_Pensamiento de Seiya Kou…de una estrella enamorada…_**

**_Se que ha caso no serás mía se que por mas que uno trata de ser una especie de poeta en el sendero de tu vida…no puedo ser extravagante en mi vida no puedo ser el héroe que esperas que te salve…por que aunque aquí estoy ha cientos de años luz, me duele aun en mi alma, siento que es cortada con restos de vidrios de una copa tirada en el suelo, con rabia y dolor…_**

**_Bombón…aquí estoy apoyado sobre un árbol cercano a un lagomiro recordando cada bello momento que pasamos juntos cada risa que te hice sacar de ese rostro marchito y triste que tenias por la partida de aquel hombre que es tu destino…_**

**_Se que quizás no soy como el…jajaja…me rió de tan solo pensar en eso, todos somos diferentes a nuestro modo, todos tenemos un sentimiento oculto…el mío fue el tenerte y no poder hacerlo, eres como una objeto de mis deseos, se que soy una simple estrella…pero a caso ¿No soy suficiente? Quizás…si…quizás no, de algo si estoy seguro no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…mi alma se desgarra mi cuerpo se paraliza, vaya llámame loco…pero les envidio a las estrellas como protegen la luna desde aquí se puede ver bien a lo lejos este lumbral de protección que por alguna causa me comprime el aliento sin dejarme respirar, siento bronca incluso en no solo estar aquí cumpliendo cosas que no creí que fuera para mi algo absurdo y sin sentido en mi…quizás a lo mejor ya estas con el…cumplimento de tu_ _"DESTINO"_ _si esa palabra clave, ese tal destino si fuera persona lo mataría con la navaja de mi desesperación, de mi cólera…de este amor que quiere salir pero que no puede guardarse mas tiempo…sin lugares…sin vista alguna sin ganas de seguir, quiero clavarme una estaca en el corazón como lo hacen los vampiros al Morir…_ _¿MUERTE_****_? _****_Pues no soy tan cobarde como una vez te lo demostré, pero si soy valiente por que ese día te protegí sin importar que muera en el intento, me prohibieron verte, pero aun así no me importo sabes igual quise estar a tu lado y no dejarte porque_ _PASE LO QUE PASE YO CUIDARE DE TI_** **_eso te lo dije y aun así lo mantendré presente en lo mas profundo de mi ser, es mi fuente de esperanza y mis ganas de poder seguir viviendo…Yaten me dice que estoy loco que me olvide de una niña como tu que ya de seguro se ha vuelto una mujer…feliz con su familia ¿Verdad? Si tú eres feliz yo también mi dulce bombón sabes que a pesar de todo cuentas conmigo…_**

**_Vaya de mi rostro salen lagrimas…dolor…puede ser…pena…por ahí llega a suceder también…sin olvidar la palabra mas importante_ _TRISTEZA_**_, **mi corazón ciego que no escucha que ya no te quiero amar, que quiero olvidarte pero dime ¿has hecho entender a un corazón la palabra **_**NO?** _**Pues créeme yo lo he hecho y de nada me ha servido…creo que los pensamientos son sumidos en lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos, cayendo lentamente como casadas hasta su muerte que es en el césped de este bello bosque en donde me encuentro…hermosa pradera la brisa golpea mi rostro, ojala fueran tus manos esa suavidad que siento…pero aun así no lo es, POBRE DIABLO, me quedo aquí, aunque con ganas de seguir mirando y seguir recordantote así sienta dagas en mi corazón con solo nombrarte BOMBON YO TE AMO…que entupido de mi parte sentir algo así ¿No? Pero bueno así es mi corazón yo lo quiero mandar pero creo que el me controla como marioneta a mi, ¿Por qué me hace sufrir? ¿Tanto daño me hace y no me deja en paz? Que maniático es destruye a la persona que controla, ¿Qué no entiende que si me mata…morirá el igual? Que sonso es…pero…que tanta razón tiene, lo que el dice y te lo diré con gusto es…QUE NO HAY NINGUN RESPLANDOR MAS DIVINO Y CALIDO COMO EL QUE VI EN TI, EN AQUEL MOMENTO EN EL QUE POSE MI MIRADA EN TI…MI DULCE BOMBON…bueno creo que las cosas son de una manera extraña pero sabes…? Me gusta sentirme de esta manera por que siento que…me enamore de un resplandor inolvidable…me enamore de ti mi dulce bombón…te lo dice Seiya Kou…un estrella enamorada…**_

* * *

**_Hola nunca hable aki, pues bueno aqui les dejo un simple sentimiento que plasme de un sentimento_**

**_triste que yo siento espero que les guste mucho esta ONE - SHORT_**

**_bueno sin mas nada espero sus comentarios...._**

**_hasta luego cuidense mil saludos bexox_**


End file.
